


I Could Give You A Massage

by reellifejaneway



Series: Dragon Age: One-Shots [12]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Drabble, F/M, Massage, Request Meme, Short One Shot, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 18:30:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3539636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reellifejaneway/pseuds/reellifejaneway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Delylah Trevelyan works up the nerve to make a request of her Commander.</p><p>A short and fluffy drabble based on a Tumblr ask-box prompt. Cullen Rutherford and the world of Thedas belong to Bioware. Delylah Trevelyan belongs to the wonderful Chaosfay. I'm just a fangirl who can't let go...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Could Give You A Massage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chaosfay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosfay/gifts).



> Based on the tumblr ask-box challenge "send me a prompt and I'll write you a drabble".  
> Prompted by chaosfay: #4 "Do you… well… I mean… I could give you a massage?" Additional challenge: 150 words or less.
> 
> And of course, I've never been one to walk away from a challenge. ;)

Delylah dropped her gaze, instantly regretting having said the question aloud.

Their lips were little more than a breath apart, the kiss broken the moment she spoke. “Do you mean...” Cullen leaned down over her on the sofa, staring into her grey eyes and leaving the sentence hanging. “Do you...?”

“Well... I mean... I _could_ give you a massage.” Delylah shrugged as the words left her lips, not wanting to seem overly eager. In truth, however, she was secretly dying for the opportunity to touch that superbly toned back of his.

Cullen’s lip quirked then, his simmering gold eyes setting her insides aflame. “You’ve never offered to give me a massage before.”

She squirmed beneath him, wondering at his awe-struck expression. “Well?”

“Well... Yes.” He let his lips graze hers before shimmying upright, slipping his shirt over his head and grinning at her eagerly. “How could I refuse you anything?”


End file.
